


仲夏情歌

by comeandcatchmenow



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:27:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19833067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeandcatchmenow/pseuds/comeandcatchmenow
Summary: 小粘糕 生日快乐





	仲夏情歌

**Author's Note:**

> 小粘糕 生日快乐

01  
可能每个人都会经历这样一个夏天。  
窗户外是似火的骄阳，陈立农坐在屋子里吹着空调、捧着西瓜、看着无谓的肥皂剧，想一个近在咫尺又可遇不可求的人。情欲比热浪还灼人，蓬勃的心动比绿叶还茂盛。  
就连16°C的冷气也无法纾解的燥热，从他的头发丝开始蔓延，流到皮肤变成蒙在身体上的一层薄汗。陈立农很爱出汗，他曾经以为这算是一种性感，而当他看到在外跑了一天业务的林彦俊回家，只是背上的衬衫被微微打湿的时候，他第一次，莫名其妙的，产生了一种自卑的感觉。

就好像在这场单方面的爱情博弈里，只有他总是湿淋淋的、狼狈不堪的那一个。而对方，永远高高在上，永远好整以暇，永远是导演和操控者。

“是你逼我的。”陈立农听见那个低沉的声音说。分不清是现实还是梦境。

02  
林彦俊是今年暑假来到他们家借住的，作为董事长的随行翻译，他被派到这个城市来出差。陈立农其实有一些怨恨——他为什么不去和同事们一起住酒店而要住在弟弟家，害得他这么多天来，神思不定，飘忽得仿佛踩在云上。  
而林彦俊的弟弟，林俊赫，就是陈立农的现任男友。

除开长得相似，林彦俊和林俊赫没有一处地方像兄弟俩。林俊赫洒脱、开朗、玩世不恭又朝气蓬勃，像任何人中学时代都一定会爱上的那种男生。他打篮球、玩乐队、谈恋爱，做一切和念书无关的事情。陈立农虽然和他在社团里认识，但对方一开始接触他的目的，只是想让他帮自己考试免得挂科。他理直气壮，像一个惯于发号施令的小王子，跟优等生陈立农勾肩搭背，说出的话即使是请求也让陈立农没有拒绝的余地。  
“明天考试给我发答案？”  
“专业课我去帮你签到，晚上你来琴房吧。”  
“买的饮料有多哦，我给你留了，下来拿。”  
“做我男朋友，好不好？不说话就当你是默认了。”  
“我在学校附近租了房子，我们一起住吧？我晚上带你去看看。”  
……

陈立农不知道自己是着了什么魔，他从来都不是那种随波逐流、毫无主见的人，可从遇见林俊赫开始，他就放弃了主动权。林俊赫霸道又强势地闯进他的生命，不由分说地占据着他的心，人生宗旨概括为四个字就是“少说多做”。他们感情和睦，很少吵架，因为吵不过三句对方就会用行动来堵住他的嘴，用高超的吻技把他亲到无法思考。  
“俊赫就像是……桌球。”陈立农笑笑，眼睛盯着电视中的斯诺克选手，所有行动都是直线，如果非要转弯，那一定只有碰壁。  
“是。”林彦俊赞同他，“他从小就这样，心思很单纯。”  
哥哥评价弟弟，这对话再正常不过，可在心怀鬼胎的人听来却有了不同的意思。他单纯，所以呢，你是在讽刺我的见异思迁、钟情妄想吗？陈立农不再接他的话，如非必要，他以后也不想再在林彦俊面前提起俊赫了。

“其实我以前，没有见过他跟你这样的交往过。”陈立农不接话，林彦俊倒是自顾自地说起来，“他以前还蛮瞧不起优等生的。”  
“我又不是书呆子。”陈立农没好气地接话。  
“我不是那个意思……”林彦俊眨眨眼睛，好像有些慌张，“我的意思是，我弟弟应该很喜欢你。”

这个人太知道怎么惹怒陈立农了。陈立农简直要怀疑他是故意的。

03  
陈立农从不无理取闹，但他总是有很多想对林彦俊生气的时候。  
他手足无措，要溺亡在这个名为林彦俊的沼泽。

他毕竟也不是饥渴到对自己的小叔子一见钟情的地步，林彦俊刚搬来的时候，他自认为和俊赫爱意如初、情比金坚呢，对共处屋檐下的林彦俊也只是点头之交。反倒是俊赫还怕他俩不对付，一直安慰陈立农说，我哥就那死德行，见谁都板着脸，不是看你不爽。  
彼时俊赫正好要去外地一周参加音乐节，乐队是他高中时候就组好的，陈立农和他的发小们也说不来几句话，干脆选择乖乖留在家做望夫石。俊赫出发前，特意在他耳边开玩笑说，要是我哥挑你刺，你别怕，尽管跟我告状，他十岁以后就打不过我了。

林彦俊当然不会挑他刺——那时他也正在赶着翻译好几份材料，把自己关书房里，一关就是一整天，与放暑假的闲散大学生形成了鲜明的对比。陈立农只在叫外卖的时候会喊喊他，得到的回答永远都是“好”。林彦俊在书房解决完，再把餐具整齐地扔出来，礼貌而疏离，像是一个讲规矩的租客。

偶尔陈立农也会看到林彦俊工作的样子——咬着笔，或者扶着额头盯着电脑。总是神情肃穆若有所思。虽然是和俊赫相似的脸，但陈立农却只能在林彦俊这里见到这种表情。俊赫阳光粲然，好像有烦恼也只是在为赋新词强说愁。林彦俊感受到他的目光，抬起头冲他笑笑，或是问他什么事。  
能有什么事？没什么事。只是好奇。  
如果异样的情愫要从好奇“兄弟俩为什么差别那么大”开始，可为什么最后会发展成那个样子。陈立农不懂。

也许只是他久违的某种捕猎心态使然。陈立农帅气又和善，没有朋友不喜欢他。对他而言，唾手可得的感情无足挂齿，俊赫才是个意外。  
而内敛又有点神秘的林彦俊，让他脑海中的雷达又响了起来。只是听俊赫说，他哥中学时，交过好多女朋友。每每想到这点，那些纷乱的思想就被陈立农强行压了下去。

在家赋闲了好几天的人决定去打个暑期工。20岁左右的大学男生，最大的优点就是精力旺盛。陈立农也没想着要做多高大上的兼职，市里九月份办运动会，组委会需要人手帮忙，陈立农便去了，忙起来也省得想东想西。不过报道了才发现的确是够低级的活，只是负责把邀请函和纪念品分门别类地装到不同的信封里。干燥炎热的暑假，陪着他在库房里的只有一台老旧的落地扇。  
一天下来衣服湿黏黏地十分不爽，陈立农把空汽水瓶扔进垃圾桶，琢磨着先回家冲个凉，再思考晚饭吃什么的事。

一向都待在书房里的人在客厅里迎接他实在有些出乎意料，餐桌上还摆了水果沙拉和小蛋糕，陈立农没忍住一阵恶寒，虽然看起来冰凉又酸甜，是很好吃没错，可是这么一副欢迎小公主的做派，完全不像是林彦俊的风格。  
“今天什么节日？”陈立农故作轻松地打趣，“好夸张。”  
“没什么。”林彦俊也给予他一个不常见到的笑容，“天气很热。”

说话只说一半是罪名。陈立农不想和罪人客气。他一口吞下小蛋糕，草莓千层，还没他的半个巴掌大。  
这样的坏家伙以前是怎么追女孩的？哦，或许女孩才吃这一套，若即若离又偶尔温柔体贴。

“你要打多久的工？”林彦俊突然主动询问他。  
“两周吧。”  
“晚上还去吗？”  
“不去了。怎么了？”  
“就问问……我看我弟每天都在家弹弹唱唱的，却好像从来没听你唱过歌。”  
“我就是当代的那种，怎么说呢，”陈立农笑笑，抄起干净衣服往浴室走去，“你最常见的，虚度光阴的大学生。”

你可别对我印象太好了。陈立农站在花洒下面想。

04  
陈立农觉得林彦俊这个人对自己来说很危险，像是伊甸园里的苹果。  
可偏偏是他想要远离的时候，林彦俊却一反常态地开始亲近了起来，那张总是冷若冰霜的脸上也渐渐有了温度。与其坐以待毙不如趁早逃离，陈立农想把这份情愫掐死在摇篮里。

但并不是所有事情都能在他的掌控范围之内的。

如果说林俊赫是中学时代每个人都会爱上的那种男生，林彦俊就是有一半人会恨他，又有一半人会爱的死去活来的那种。工作暂时告一段落的林彦俊就经常待在客厅里，等着陈立农下班，叫好外卖或是做好饭，和陈立农一起看球。自然得仿佛他们才应该是一对情侣一样。  
“其实根本就不难。”林彦俊偶尔也会给为了六级愁苦的大学生出谋划策，“开学之后你就可以开始练习我发给你的资料，每天只用一点点时间，就肯定没问题。”  
“无论多么简单的职场，新员工总会受欺负，你把自己分内的事情做好，就不怕得罪人。”就算是兼职，林彦俊也愿意为每天累得大汗淋漓的陈立农指点迷津。

你真的傻，你和你弟一样傻白甜。陈立农想。  
我哪里是过不了六级，哪里是被欺负了委屈了呀。我只是想和你说会话而已。  
但也仅此而已了。

“你比我大多少啦。干嘛教育我。”陈立农皱着眉头笑。  
“这叫交流。”林彦俊挑眉。  
“我吃不下了。”陈立农递给他切好的芒果，色泽晶黄。他只吃了几块。

这样还好吧？陈立农耍无赖般地想，给别人自己吃剩的东西，其实有点过分，又有隐蔽的亲密。况且也不算多过分，都是一小块一小块的，他用牙签串着吃的。

是他在靠近我的。这一瞬间的陈立农理直气壮。

晚上洗澡的时候陈立农一反常态地裸着上半身出来了——平时在家里两个人都穿的还算整齐，换句话说陈立农很感谢林彦俊穿的很整齐，他作为心里有鬼的那个，更不能光着膀子跑来跑去。他站在浴室里思考了一会，让林彦俊给自己拿衣服未免太做作了。  
他低着头走了出去，发梢上凝结的水珠滴落在地板上。  
从浴室走到自己的房间不过两秒钟，陈立农知道自己在想什么。他有年轻的身体，修长又白皙，有无辜纯情的脸，任谁看了都仿佛是在求饶。

他想那个坐在沙发上的人看自己一眼。  
女孩子能做的事情，我也可以的。

夜晚陈立农一个人睡在主卧，自暴自弃地打飞机。他越是逃离回避，那些念头就越是紧抓着他不放。他喜欢林彦俊，甚至比喜欢林俊赫更喜欢。就这么短短几天，他喜欢上了自己男朋友的亲哥哥，肖想他，依赖他，崇拜他又怨恨他。林彦俊是他心里的一片湖，一个不敢实现的梦。  
他在快感的浪潮中浮沉，满脑子都是那张无比熟悉的脸。可陈立农知道那是不一样的。林俊赫和林彦俊，如果一定要用爱欲来衡量，前者甚至不能与后者并称之为红白玫瑰。  
至少在这一刻不可以。  
他拾起床头的湿纸巾擦手，深夜12点半，林彦俊应该睡了。陈立农蹑手蹑脚地起床去浴室。厨房的灯亮着，他不想深究。洗完澡出来发现林彦俊正捧着碗吃宵夜。  
“……来一点？”  
两个人面面相觑，林彦俊先打破了尴尬。  
“不了。”陈立农走回了房间。

理论上来说，贤者时间的男人，是不会对暗恋对象有着更澎湃的热情的。  
但陈立农觉得不是这样，林彦俊打破了他的所有心动法则。

05  
林俊赫的回家把陈立农从漩涡中短暂地救了出来。年龄相仿又活泼雀跃的小男友有一肚子的话要讲。俊赫的输出欲比林彦俊大不少，安静的时候他也选择抱着吉他，把心里话变成指尖下的旋律。  
“你没有跟我哥吵架吧？”趁着林彦俊去公司了，俊赫连忙打听。  
“我干嘛跟他吵架……你以为谁都跟你一样倔脾气。”陈立农皱着眉头揶揄，在玄关处换鞋。  
“你还要打多久暑期工？”俊赫抱着手臂，气呼呼地，很不满。  
“这周结束就不去了。”陈立农笑了笑，站起身，“我很快就回家的。”  
俊赫靠近了他。他们总是这样，俊赫耍小脾气，然后陈立农就弯起眼睛，黏糊糊的腔调犹如化骨绵掌，把俊赫的那点孩子气揉成软糖。  
“我很想你，你知道吗。”滚烫的气息扑在陈立农的脸上，“你要知道。”  
“我知道的。”陈立农飞快地亲了一下他的唇。

如果说按照俗套的电视剧发展，陈立农应该是对俊赫越来越看不顺眼才对。但也许是愧疚淹没了他，他除了更顺着俊赫的意思，更讨好关心他之外，不敢有多余的想法。  
昨天晚上他站在厨房里发呆，身后是林彦俊和俊赫在闲散地聊天。陈立农试图说服自己这一切不过是他的新鲜感作祟而已。兄弟俩长得那么像，而俊赫又对自己这么好，毫无疑问地满心满眼都是他。他们也有过甜蜜美好的时光，有过青涩笨拙的爱恋，那时候自己同样是激情澎湃的。  
是吗。

陈立农手一抖，玻璃杯碎在了地上。

“没事没事……”陈立农躲避过他俩循声而来的目光，匆忙打扫起来。  
他和俊赫，至少在他这里，他一直是被推着走的那个。他们之间是一场几乎由温柔的心动组成的恋爱。而俊赫这样的人……明明更适合一段飞扬跋扈的爱情才对。

陈立农的手被俊赫抓住在水龙头下冲洗——刮伤了一点点，伤口不深。他的余光瞥到蹲在地上戴着胶皮手套找玻璃渣的林彦俊的发顶，五味杂陈，伤心占了大部分。

走出体育馆的大门，陈立农沿着湖骑单车回家。湖边吹来的风把他的额发撩起来的感觉很好，好像糟糕的心事都被甩到九霄云外。  
“你骑车好快啊。”  
悦耳的声音拂过耳边，陈立农发现不知道什么时候林彦俊追了上来，也和他并排骑行着。  
他冲着那个人逆着夕阳侧头的身影笑了笑。就算再怎么郁闷烦心，那个人也会像致命的罂粟一样吸引着自己靠近。  
“没什么人就骑得很快。”陈立农眯起眼睛，简短地回答，“你为什么也骑车？”  
“不用担心堵车，又很方便。”外企任职的高级白领踩在共享单车上说。  
“……俊赫也这么说。”有一点久的沉默之后，陈立农开口说。

他本来不想提俊赫。可是他太想和林彦俊在珍贵的相处时间里说些什么。而最适合他们共同的话题只有俊赫。这真是讽刺。

“他很小就会骑车了。”林彦俊顿了顿，开口说，“大概不到六岁？人都没办法坐到车座上。”  
“一定摔了很多跤。”陈立农笑着猜测。  
“那倒没有。”林彦俊否定，“我和他姐……就是我妹妹，一直在后面扶着。”

陈立农可以想象那个场景。一出生就受尽了全家人宠爱和关注的俊赫，养成那样明媚任性的性格一点也不奇怪。就像个小太阳。  
那身边的这个人呢？不善言辞到甚至有些冷酷的……林彦俊，哥哥。他想再多了解一些。  
“你总穿长袖，不热吗？”陈立农看着林彦俊锁车的背影询问，夕阳的热度高的发烫。  
“你要听实话吗。”林彦俊扯了扯衬衫领，“是很热，但我不想晒黑。”  
“……这样。”陈立农点头，“可是你也不黑。”  
“我以前……”林彦俊拉着陈立农走到树荫下，只抓手腕，很快松开，并不暧昧的动作，“特别黑。后来决定要注意一点。而且我也不是很怕热，所以习惯了。手还好？”  
话题跳的太快，陈立农愣了几秒才反应过来昨天摔碎玻璃杯的事：“啊，没事。”

他们就这么在盛夏的黄昏时分走了一段短短的路。陈立农穿着短裤，修长的小腿甚至试图幼稚地去踩林彦俊的影子。他心里盛满的情感，他以为不堪入目，实际上纯洁无瑕。

你是我的。你是我的。你是我的。

06  
“你再拒绝我，我可要生气了。”俊赫眨巴着大眼睛故作严肃，“你得哄我。”  
陈立农轻轻叹了口气，无可奈何地笑，“怎么啦……”  
“我想要。”俊赫轻轻啄他的脸。

这种要求在恋人之间再正常不过，但时至今日陈立农不得不一再推脱。现在还不到晚上十点，林彦俊肯定还没睡，两个人躲在房间搞出那么大动静，林彦俊会怎么想？  
况且对方还是直男……难保不觉得这种事恶心。  
“快点啦，你在干嘛。”俊赫心急地把他推在床上开始吻他。  
“还有人在欸……”陈立农灵巧地躲过了俊赫的攻势，小声地请求。  
“没事啦，”俊赫揶揄似的笑了笑，“我哥又不是不知道我们什么关系。”  
他轻车熟路地找到该用的东西，陈立农咬咬牙横下心索性不做不休。有什么关系呢？他和俊赫，这样做是应该的。

可他的身体比意识更先背叛自己。他极力压抑住呻吟的声音，大概是因为太久没有做这种事，陈立农甚至觉得难受比快感更多。  
不行，不能这样，他努力地想把意识转移到下半身。如果一直是这样“垂头丧气”的状态，俊赫一定会发现的……

“宝宝。”  
还在纠结矛盾中的陈立农听见这声呼唤，不禁睁开了眼睛。  
“你好可爱。”他看见俊赫，又带着他最熟悉的宠溺而爽朗的笑朝他俯下身来，亲吻他长长的睫毛。  
如果在这时候湿了眼睛未免太做作。那张极其相似的脸上，有对他这样笑过吗？好在床上任何情绪变化的细节都可以理解为对性爱的直观反应，俊赫安抚道：“我轻一点。”  
“不是……”陈立农摇摇头，俊赫越是这样照顾他，他越觉得羞愧难当。可任他说什么都像是委屈，他不是故意要这样的，下垂的眼角却仿佛总是在控诉罪行。

“你为什么今天声音这么小？”身上的人停下动作来问他，笑容带了些许恶意的狡黠，“怕我哥听见？”

陈立农不知道俊赫有没有感受到这阵颤抖，他用尽了全身力气来克制自己的失态，俊赫只是一句调侃的话，却戳穿了他的全部心思。羞耻感、负罪感、甚至是藏在内心深处的兴奋感，统统一涌而上。  
陈立农忍不住攥紧了床单。此刻他多么希望自己能再重新认识林彦俊一次，这样一来，在他心里自己永远都是一个纯真、美好、积极上进的大学生。  
而不是像现在这样进退两难的关系。

07  
好像蝉鸣的盛夏永远也不会有结束的一天，陈立农也被这种磨人的情愫困扰了太久。  
他想他应该做个了断，哪怕是了断一部分都好。无论林彦俊对自己是怎么想的，至少他不能再和俊赫这么下去。如果迟早要伤害对方，那么长痛不如短痛。后面会遇到什么？他没想过。如果俊赫要打他一顿……说实话是最好不过。愧疚要将他吞噬。  
组委会并不缺人，陈立农却还想留下，勉强讨份工打只是不想总待在家里。俊赫那边则是随便找个理由搪塞了过去——是完全没有必要继续下去的关系。  
陈立农今天都偷摸联系好了家政公司，准备跟俊赫摊牌之后就搬走。

踩下单车踏板的动作带起昨夜残留在腰部的一点淤青，那时候俊赫突然要掐他的腰，他没反抗。俊赫总是喜欢这些任性的小动作，像猛兽的幼崽。  
临近分手却突然惦记起对方来……未免太自作多情。

他又在这条路上想起林彦俊。  
俊赫曾经给他看过林彦俊更年轻时的照片，高中或是大学，抱着篮球比V，笑的不算灿烂，却也和煦温暖，和现在那个沉默内敛，衬衫扣子要扣到最上方的样子判若两人。再过几年，等俊赫也像林彦俊这么大了，会不会自己又重新爱上他呢？  
或者说，自己只是个喜新厌旧的混蛋？  
可能不会吧。这番内心的自我挣扎纵然显得很苍白，陈立农也忍不住否定。他脑海中总是会有年幼时小小的林彦俊扶着小小的俊赫单车后座，生怕他摔倒的样子。他甚至有些嫉妒了。陈立农从小在外面野惯了，长大了虽然收敛了三分心性，本质却没改。拥有一个能陪着自己玩，还照顾自己的哥哥，是件多么幸福的事呀。

他会全心全意地爱他的。

不过俊赫天生就有把陈立农的计划全盘打乱的本领，陈立农忘记了这一点。回到家他根本没来得及思索要怎么开口的事，因为俊赫嚷嚷着要他晚上去参加音乐社的聚会。  
“欸，你很久没去。人家会亏我。”男朋友振振有词，“虽然你不是我们乐队的，但好歹是社团的骨干。毕业的学长学姐都会来，至少给他们一个面子，”俊赫黑曜石一样的眼睛眨的动人，“或者给我一个？”  
“好啦，给你。”陈立农暗自想，我还没开口拒绝呢，你倒是先站在制高点。  
摊牌的事明天再讲吧……至少现在绝不是个扫他的兴的好时机。

暑假里社团的同学大部分都没回家，因此聚起来也方便的多。熟人相见气氛很快就热闹起来，好事的女生喜欢跟率性的俊赫打趣，因为知道他跟陈立农的关系，话题也总是往两个人身上引。以往陈立农当然觉得没什么，今天却如坐针毡，偏偏喝高了的学姐还嫌不够似的，调侃说俊赫准备什么时候跟陈立农奔赴宝岛领证，毕竟大学四年，毕业也就是弹指一挥间的事。  
“急什么，”有些微醺的俊赫抓起陈立农的手，示威似的甩了甩，“我和他，绝对不会分开的。”  
淹没在起哄声里的陈立农几乎是苦笑了一下。  
当年在一起的时候也是，陈立农觉得两个人之间的私事无需与外人多提，况且招来好事者的非议也够烦的，俊赫表面答应，内心却不以为然，社团聚会玩大冒险，捧着他的脸狠狠地吻他。

如果是林彦俊呢？大概不会这样……  
不，陈立农清楚，如果是林彦俊，那迫不及待向全天下昭告主权的人就该是自己。  
这是一个无解的死循环。

08  
跟俊赫一起回家已经是深夜了。林彦俊的房门紧闭，想必早就睡了。还算清醒的陈立农拉着迷迷瞪瞪的俊赫去洗澡，把人裹成一团又费劲巴力地塞到床上，自己也累的不行。口干舌燥的陈立农决定喝杯水再入睡，走去厨房却发现林彦俊正在厨房里捣鼓。  
“煮了点茶。”林彦俊自然地解释，“你喝一点，给他也倒一杯，醒酒醒得快。”  
“你怎么……”酒精的作用让陈立农说话也不经大脑，“像个女生似的。”  
“照顾人不是女生的专长。”林彦俊淡淡地解释，“所有人都该好好照顾自己。”

行吧，你说的对，你说的都对。陈立农在心里答应。

“你是不是觉得我过的太精细了？”林彦俊随口问他。  
“没有，我觉得这样挺好的。”  
“俊赫就这么觉得。”  
“那是他不懂。”陈立农脱口而出。  
“哦？”林彦俊饶有趣味地反问，“那你懂？”  
“也没有。”陈立农摇摇头，“但你又不影响别人，反而都给别人带来好处，所以……挺好的。”  
“喝完它。”林彦俊把杯子递给陈立农。  
“你很理直气壮欸……”陈立农小声声辩。  
“不然是要哄你？快点，喝完我洗杯子。”  
“凶什么凶……跟我妈一样……”陈立农不满地撇嘴。  
“当你爸爸呢。”林彦俊没好气地反驳。

“你对所有人都会这样吗？”陈立农一口气把茶灌下肚，问一些他平时决不会问出口的话。

“不会。”林彦俊简短地回答。

陈立农睡着之前，打了一个充满了醒酒茶味的嗝。

第二天醒来已经误了打工的时间，陈立农索性请假了。反正今天也是要搬走的，不如花点时间想想怎么开口比较好。起床的时候身边是空的，俊赫正坐在地上专心致志地打游戏。  
陈立农内心演练了三遍，确信自己每个字词都万无一失之后，坐到了俊赫对面。  
“俊赫……那个，我们聊聊？”他趁着回合结束的时候及时插入话题。

“如果你想说的是我们要分开之类的话题……那不必了。”

是意料之外的抢答，俊赫一如既往笑的很从容。

“我什么都可以迁就你，但这件事不行哦。”俊赫盛满笑意的眼底有些怒意，“我说过，我们绝对不会分开的。”  
“但这不是……”陈立农强压下胸口喷薄的情绪，“不是你说没说过的问题。”  
“我知道你大概有喜欢别人。”俊赫把手机甩在茶几上，砰地一声，像是警告，“我能感觉到。我不是傻子。但是说实话，我不信他能好过我。”  
“他可能……的确没你好。”陈立农整理着措辞，“但这件事，不是我能控制的，你懂吗。”  
“你会厌倦的。”俊赫摇摇头，“我真的很用心在对你好。”  
“是。”陈立农点头承认，“但我的理智不能战胜感情。”  
“你对我就没有感情吗？”俊赫的喉咙深处有颤抖的痕迹，“我以为我们很……原来是我一厢情愿。我以为你一直过得很开心。”  
“我是很开心。”陈立农直直地盯着俊赫发红的眼睛，他心软的不行了，用尽最后一点力气快刀斩乱麻，“可我确实喜欢他……对不起。真的很抱歉。”

“我想也是吧……”俊赫自嘲地笑笑，“你其实是个很强势的人，却一直好像是我在逼你。如果你真的喜欢我，根本就不用我这样。”  
“面对你我总是没什么安全感……虽然你对每个人都笑吟吟的。但是，我知道其实你好难搞。”  
“很难搞欸陈立农。连我都没能焐热你的心。”

“不是这样的……”陈立农慌忙解释，“是我自己的问题……对，真的是我自己的问题。”

“至少告诉我他是谁，让我输的心甘情愿一点吧？”俊赫的眼泪还是没掉下来。“他很有钱？对你很好？长得很帅？对不起我问的很俗气但是，我只能这样猜。”

“我不知道这么说你能不能理解，但是……”陈立农把掌心抠出指印，“你也很爱他。所以，大概能理解我的爱吧。”

09  
既然已经水到渠成，再拖下去就很没必要。林彦俊回到家，一定会问起为什么两个人分手的事，这份难堪当然不能让俊赫来承担，陈立农选择自己亲口说。就算结局是林彦俊会用很难听的话来羞辱他他也认了……这本来就是他的错。这种自杀式的告白不过是他在为这段日子里荒唐无望的感情画上句号。  
俊赫斩钉截铁地告诉他，他哥真的没有对男生动过心。  
其实陈立农感觉也差不多。林彦俊那些看来很贴心的小习惯不过是他的性格使然。他又不是因为林彦俊对自己多好才喜欢他的，他就是喜欢这个人本身而已。

他对林彦俊的喜欢是不可逆的行为，像甜腻的水果遭遇潮湿的空气，无可避免地开始发酵腐烂。阳光也好微风也罢，大厦将倾的时候，任何努力都是徒劳。

他坐在林彦俊工作的地方楼下等他。干脆等他下班拦住对方说个明白。往后大家一拍两散，他也不用再和林家兄弟有什么牵扯。

但开口总是很难，他像个羞敛的小女生，只敢邀请对方可否与他一起步行回家。

“你有话对我说。”林彦俊一眼看穿。  
“是。”陈立农看着地面。湖边吹来的风有燥热的气息，在盛夏的傍晚散步真是个糟糕主意。  
“你和俊赫吵架了？”  
“不是……”陈立农抬起头，“我和他分手了。”

10  
往后林彦俊时常想起那个夏天。那是镌刻在他生命里的疯狂。

他想起那个人逆着夕阳的光，坚定又小心地诉说自己的心情。这很过分，让他觉得自己像个罪人，况且那个人总是垂着他似乎含着悲悯和委屈的眼睛。  
陈立农说他想要什么呢，林彦俊不记得了，大概是自己那些从未察觉到的东西，什么温柔和爱之类的。真是个傻瓜，那不过是他人生历练中最微不足道的一部分罢了。  
他想要的才算是贪心，他贪恋那个人从身到心的每一寸，从遇见他的最开始，缺点都是优点。他踩着单车，一往无前地在马路上做个小英雄，就连这都让林彦俊卯足了劲才能追上。那是个善良的、可爱的、连天上的星星都比不上的小宝贝，难怪自己被全家人冲到无法无天的弟弟都死心塌地地爱他。

林彦俊不知道怎么说喜欢，喜欢这种词怎么说得出口，况且他觉得自己罪大恶极，连亲弟弟的男友都抢，简直是在污名化“喜欢”。

“你以为我，”林彦俊气的可笑，气的话都说不清，“你以为我……不难受？吃自己亲弟弟的醋，我的天，偏偏你……不是，对不起，是怪我自己，对，怪我自己。”  
林彦俊一边点头，一边说着分不清是自责还是泄愤的话。

“你喜欢我。”陈立农出乎意料地冷静。

什么。自己一直回避的事，干嘛要讲。

“你喜欢我。”陈立农更加重复地肯定。

“是。”林彦俊点头，声音放低，好像是在投降。“我喜欢你。喜欢到无论是我弟还是别的什么人……都不能把你抢走。”  
“我不是他。”他强硬地扳过他的下颌，“你看清楚，我是谁。”

如果缠绵只能抵死，他不介意做扑火的飞蛾。很多细节都并非出自偶然，但眼下陈立农没空去回想。他就着林彦俊捏住自己脸的手，凑过去吻他。  
“你明知道我不会做让我弟弟伤心的事。”林彦俊在他耳边警告。  
“可如果让他伤心，和让我伤心，你只能选一个呢？”陈立农问他。

“那你赢了。”林彦俊说。


End file.
